wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Круговерть Пустоты
Возможно вы искали Карта Новолуния: Круговерть Пустоты. Круговерть Пустоты или Искривленная Пустота или Бесконечная Пустота - магическое пространство, которое связывает воедино миллиарды миров Вселенной. Twisting Nether at the official Warcraft Encyclopedia Круговерть Пустоты - бесформенное место, где правят магия и иллюзии. Она размыта и хаотична, не имеет размера или формы. Объединяя все миры, Круговерть может быть способом путешествия для тех, кто знает, как правильно использовать ее. Для смертных практически невозможно попасть в Круговерть Пустоты. Заклинания и порталы способны существовать тут, но с некоторыми другими возможностями и требованиями. Круговерть Пустоты является родиной и местом обитания злобных демонов, обуреваемых жаждой разрушения и ненасытным голодом, утолить который может лишь энергия живых миров. Саргерас объединил всех демонов Круговерти Пустоты в Пылающий Легион, чтобы уничтожить все живое во Вселенной. Пантеон, совет титанов, поставил перед собой цель защитить благоустроенные миры от вторжения демонов Пылающего Легиона. В World of Warcraft An in-game area called the "Twisting Nether" was added with World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. It can be reached by flying beyond the edges of Outland and, in practice, serves a similar function as that of the Veiled Sea: a mere border to the in-game representation of the world. Also in common with the Veiled Sea, the Twisting Nether has its own general and local defense channels. Even though the Twisting Nether does not seem to be part of Outland, players can explore it with a flying mount and remount if they choose to explore the floating masses on foot. There does not appear to be a fatigue warning as one gets exploring the Veiled Sea. If you fly to far out or too high, you simply get an audible sound indicating that you can't go any farther. For a Druid in flight form the bird makes a screeching noise. Note that there have been reports of random invisible dismount flags strewn about the Twisting Nether. According to these reports, the mount and player character will make a jerking motion when you approach these flags. Sometimes, taking the boat to Valaar's Berth will make you join Twisting Nether chat channels for a split second just after the loading screen. This happens because Azuremyst Isle, like the nearby Bloodmyst Isle, is actually located on the Outland map despite appearing geographically in the Veiled Sea. Drinking Pure Energy, provided for quest at Toshley's Station, also causes the zone display to say "Twisting Nether". Using the Phaseblood Potion in Felwood shifts you into the Nether. Круговерть Пустоты и Великая Тьма Рассеянные осколки Запределья - всё, что отсталость от Дренора, некогда прекрасного мира орков и дренеев. После Второй Войны Альянс вторгся в Дренор через Темный Портал. К их большому ужасу, они обнаружили, что Нер'Зул – тёмный чернокнижник Орды, возвёл ряд новых Порталов, которые открывали путь Орде к иным неиспорченным мирам. Поскольку силы Альянса наступали, Нер'Зул открыл эти Порталы как средство спасения, однако наложение энергии Порталов, в конечном итоге, закончилось катастрофическим взрывом, разорвавшим Дренор. Спустя почти тринадцать лет, в самом конце Третьей Войны, падший ночной эльф Иллидан обнаружил, что огромные осколки Дренора всё ещё сохранились, паря в тёмных глубинах Круговерти Пустоты. После поражения от рук злобного принца Артаса Иллидан, опасаясь гнева Кил'джедена, вместе с остатками своих армий сбежал в Дренор. Он захватил контроль над этой хаотичной областью и запечатал последний из проклятых порталов Нер'Зула. Хотя Иллидан и является бесспорным правителем этой разорённой земли, он живёт в опасении того, что будет обнаружен своими могущественными врагами – такими как Артас – новый Король-лич - и Лордами Пылающего Легиона. В настоящее время, Запределье служит домом для множества рассеянных племён дренеев, примитивных орков и могущественных таинственных существ. Агенты Пылающего Легиона также рассматривают эти области как жизненно важный стратегический пункт в своём бесконечном Пылающем Крестовом Походе, в поисках жизни во вселенной. Заметки es:Vacío Abisal nl:Twisting Nether Категория:Игровые термины Категория:Shadows & Light Категория:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Категория:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game